Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip, a memory chip, a semiconductor package, and a memory system.
Memory and non-memory semiconductor may be implemented using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. A semiconductor chip may be made by forming semiconductor elements, i.e., transistors or memory cells in a semiconductor substrate. A semiconductor package may be made by packing one or more semiconductor chips. An electronic device, i.e., a memory system, may be made by providing one or more semiconductor packages on a printed circuit board. The memory system may include a memory semiconductor, i.e., a nonvolatile memory or a volatile memory and a non-memory semiconductor, i.e., a memory controller.
The memory controller may be configured to control a plurality of memories. The memory controller may generate chip selection signals to select the plurality of memories.